Heliocor Synoid
El Heliocor Synoid es la variante de Sindicato del Heliocor, exclusiva del Céfalon Suda. Además de su habilidad pasiva de escanear objetivos al matar, esta versión del arma, cuando se ataca mediante Canalización también crea un Espectro aliado del enemigo asesinado. Características Este arma inflige principalmente daño de Ventajas: *Alto daño de – efectivo contra escudos. *Tiene la mayor velocidad de ataque de entre todos los martillos. *Alto daño por Canalización *La casilla de guardia tiene una polaridad , la cual encaja con el mod Ruina aplastante. *Alta probabilidad de estado *Los asesinatos por golpes canalizados crean un espectro aliado del enemigo. Desventajas: *Bajo daño de y – siendo menos efectivo contra armadura y salud. *Baja probabilidad crítica. Comparaciones: Adquisición *El Heliocor Synoid puede ser conseguida alcanzando el rango de Genio con el Céfalon Suda, y gastando para comprarlo. Al igual que todas las armas de Sindicato el Heliocor Synoid no puede ser elegida como la ofrenda gratuita al momento de subir al rango Genio. * Las armas de Sindicato también pueden ser adquiridas por medio del Comercio, sin embargo, esto únicamente se puede realizar con unidades de nivel 0 sin Formas ni Catalizadores Orokin instalados. *Los jugadores necesitan alcanzar el Rango de maestría 9 o mayor para adquirir el Heliocor Synoid de cualquier forma, sea mediante el Comercio o comprándolo en el Sindicato. Notas *On killing an enemy with a channeled attack, the Synoid Heliocor will create a Espectro of the slain enemy, which lasts for 30 seconds (indicated by a Céfalon Suda symbol on the HUD). This effect only affects enemies whose Códice entries have been completed. **Only one Espectro at a time can be active. If another channeled kill is performed while a Espectro is already active, the kill will not create a Espectro. **The Espectro can be told to wait by performing a context action when near them. **Espectros cannot be created from Eximus enemies or hit squads from enemy Sindicatos, or Corpus Bursa units. **Espectros cannot be made from Tripulante Anulador unless their bubble is down at the time of the killing channeled blow. ***Since channeled melee attacks and Espectros are not Warframe abilities, it is unknown why this mechanic is nullified. **Espectros cannot be created from Wild enemies (Rayas del desierto, Kubrow salvaje y Kavat salvaje). **Upon expiring, the Espectro will dissolve in a particle effect. Consejos *Intenta matar enemigos que tengan altos beneficios. En misiones de defensa de Infestados, por ejemplo, matar a un Sanador Antiguo que está cerca del objetivo de la defensa y luego decirle al Espectro que espere, reducirá en gran medida el daño que el objetivo sufre *Acometida de sangre/Conteo de bajas combo still works well with the weapon, as the crit chance is easily increased to high levels. Curiosidades *This is the third melee weapon with a boosted base channeling damage multiplier of 1.8x, coming after Furax Fantasma and Fragor Prime. Errores *Allies that are spawned by Espectros (such as Drahks from a Espectro Maestro Drahk) will not currently vanish, and will stay alive until killed. This is most likely a bug, and also applies to allies spawned from other types of Espectro and temporary allies, such as Nekros' Shadows and Nyx's Control mental targets. *Espectros will not vanish if the player is using Titania's Alas afiladas when the timer expires. Any new Espectro created after the timer expires will replace the current Espectro. *Espectros made from Tripulante Anulador are dangerous, as standing inside the bubble when they die will cause your Warframe powers to be disabled until you die. The same goes for Comba enemies. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed the Synoid Heliocor hologram not displaying the Céfalon Suda symbol. }} Véase también *Heliocor, la versión estándar del Céfalon Simaris. en:Synoid Heliocor it:Synoid Heliocor